Wetter
by CroatoanRoanoake
Summary: It's a sweet romantic moment post BoO, of Percabeth smut. Nothing too serious.


Annabeth walked into the apartment shared between her and her boyfriend Percy, greeted by the muffled sound of running water and someone singing slightly out of tune. She rolled her eyes, hanging her coat up on the hook before walking to the bathroom, stepping in slowly. Through the shower curtain, she could see the silhouette of Percy dancing around, his hair flinging water all around, while his voice warbled out to some new pop-punk song he had heard recently.

Percy shook his soaked hair, his fist in the air. Annabeth stifled a chuckle, slowly sliding her shirt over her head, letting her long blonde hair out of its confinement. After she had stripped herself bare, she tugged the curtain aside hard, the sudden motion causing Percy to scream in surprise, clapping his hands together hard. With the motion the water from the shower head flew out, splattering all over the bathroom, soaking Annabeth from head to toe. She rolled her eyes, stepping in with him, jerking the curtain shut. "Good job, Seaweed Brain. I was planning to get in anyways, but that helps too." Percy blushed sheepishly at her words, scratching the back of his neck while he sputtered for a moment, taking a moment to realize that she was fully nude. "A-Annabeth, what in Hades! First, you scare the daylights outta me, then you step into the shower with me? What's going o-!" He would have continued his confused rant had Annabeth's lips not sealed against his shutting him up for good.

"Just kiss me, Seaweed Brain. Don't overthink it." He stiffened in surprise, before wrapping his arms around her shoulders slowly, eagerly leaning in to kiss her more. Annabeth snaked her arms around his waist, slowly dragging her fingers up his back, causing his fingers to grip her shoulders, a groan escaping his lips as her fingers trailed over the spot on his back where his Achilles mark used to be, just across from his navel. She smirked in her head, dragging her nails across the spot, teasing him relentlessly, the action causing him to moan almost girlishly as his legs began to wobble underneath him. "Annabeth, _please!"_ He pulled away from the kiss, panting hard as he looked in her eyes, his green orbs shining with arousal. Her gray eyes peered beyond the jet black hair plastered to his forehead. She loved doing this, making Percy lose his cocky attitude and all of his composure. She loved making him like putty in her hands. She smiled, sliding her hand down his stomach, dragging her nails down slowly across his wiry form, stopping when she reached his waist, face to face with his erect member. Annabeth smiled wide when she saw it, gently dragging her nails up and down his shaft, watching it spasm and twitch under her fingers. Percy's fingers dug into the curtain rod, the metal slowly bending under his grip. Right when it seemed she had put Percy through enough teasing, she licked her lips, slowly wrapping her lips around his member, letting her tongue tease the head. The sounds that Percy had begun to make her legs to squirm, her own womanhood dampening from more than just the water. After several minutes of her tongue rolling around his member, Percy collapsed slightly, sitting on the rim of the shower and panting hard, whining and moaning as she pulled more of him into her mouth, one of her fingers still circling around that spot on his back, the other hand between her legs pleasuring herself. Percy gritted his teeth, barely spitting the words out of his mouth as his member throbbed hard in her mouth. "Annabeth, I'm close!" Annabeth wrapped her lips tightly around the base of his member, digging her finger into his back, causing Percy's eyes to roll back as his orgasm hits, his legs spasming under her hard. Annabeth pulled off of his slightly limp member, panting hard as she spat out his seed, watching Percy lay in a quivering fetal position on the floor, panting. Annabeth slipped her long arms around his waist, slowly lifting Percy from the floor. Percy shook in her grip, trying to stand on his own, his legs shaking feebly like a newborn calf. With Annabeth's help, they slowly moved to their bedroom, the room pitch dark except for a perfect scythe of moonlight highlighting their bed, as if the Gods themselves had prepared this moment. Percy quivered as he sat on the bed, the silky sapphire sheets cool against his raw, sensitive skin. "You know, I've always wanted to try something, Annabeth. Something that, ah, involves this." He said, his voice quiet and small as he held up a blue silk necktie, a slightly darker shade than the bedding. He giggled giddily, slowly lifting his body and laying back on the bed, placing the tie in Annabeth's hands, his toes curling in anticipation as Annabeth eagerly tied the silk around both his wrists, then tying his bound wrists to the bedpost. He peered over at her, his green eyes lidded with arousal as Annabeth lay next to him, dragging her nails down his toned chest, leaving thin red lines where they traced, stopping at his waist and moving back up to repeat. Within minutes, his chest is covered in thin criss-crossed scratches, and Annabeth's hands moved to the back, causing Percy's breath to catch. As her nails slowly went down his back, digging in a little harder than his chest, Percy's toes stretched, the breath leaving his lungs as her nails dug into the spot in the small of his back, his eyes rolling back again as the pleasure slammed into him like the torrent of a hurricane.

It seemed like hours before he was able to regain his breath, his head laying back against the bedpost. Annabeth straddled his waist, teasing his turgid member against her thighs, leaning in to murmur in his ear, wickedly soft like a knife covered in velvet. "I know what makes you tick, Perseus. I know the desires that keep you up at night, drenched in your own sweat. I know that you've wanted this for a long time." She looked into his eyes, kissing his lips softly as she slowly lowered herself onto his member, moaning loudly as it filled her, crying out as she pushes past the barrier, laying her head against his sweating chest, letting the pain of their first encounter roll over her, Percy groaning and shivering as her womanhood gripped him like a vice. As the pain dulled, Annabeth tossed her gilded hair out of her face, slowly rolling her hips into his, a pressure building in her lower stomach as she rode him. Her eyes never left Percy's face, marveling at the ways the shadows and half-light cast across his cheeks, yet his emerald eyes stayed fervid, rolling when her lips pressed against his neck. Annabeth whined as the pressure built, her legs gripping Percy's waist harder, her teeth biting his shoulder, her nails digging into his back as the pressure seemed to explode, washing over her like waves of heat, causing her voice to echo throughout the house as her back arched. " _ **Percy!"**_ Percy finishing quickly after her, his seed filling her belly with its warmth, a loud groan escaping his lips, followed by the merest shadow of a whisper. " _Annabeth..._ " After she took a few minutes to breathe, Annabeth untied Percy's wrists, her fingers fumbling at the silken tie, staying atop him on the bed, her head against his chest. She smiled at the sound of his heart, pounding like a war drum in his chest. She felt his chest tighten as he tried to talk, seeming to struggle with words. "Annabeth, that was... I can't put it into words Wise Girl." She chuckled softly, a slight blush overtaking her cheeks. "It was amazing for me too, Seaweed Brain." Her voice took a more somber tone as she moved her face close to his, looking deep into his eyes, wanting to remember every shade of green that they could be. After a moment, she kissed his lips softly, a kiss he leaned into as well, his arms around her. "I love you, Percy. You and no one else." Percy smiled through their kiss, his fingers in her long blonde hair as he murmured back to her. "I love you too, Annabeth. Now and forever." They both shared a small smile, before Annabeth lay her head on his chest, the room filled with the sounds of their breathing. Soon, she could hear the light snoring coming from Percy, and snuggled into him, slowly falling asleep to the sound of his breathing.


End file.
